The Golden Girls Are Back
by ainmals1
Summary: Dorothy, Blanche, and Rose have returned for a visit in Townsville. The PowerPuff teens and their guardians catch up on old times with their old friends, and even talk about other friends who hang out with them.


**Hi everyone, here is the next PowerPuff story. Today some old friends are back, Dorothy, Blanche, and Rose. I hope you like it.**

* * *

The Golden Girls Are Back

The PowerPuffs came back from school.

"Hi guys how was school?" I asked.

"Great! Robin became this year's Home coming King and Queen," said Booster.

There was a knock on the door, Richard answered it was Burnner and Binky.

"Oh hi guys come on in," said Richard.

"Guys Micheal, Laura, and Lindsay get to stay at their friends house, and I get to stay here," said Burnner.

"Andrea, David, and Danny get to stay at their friends house too, and I can stay here too," said Binky.

"That means both of your Parents went somewhere?" Booster asked.

"You guys usually come here for visits," said Blossom.

Another knock came to the door.

I answered it to find Mrs. Dorothy Zbornak, Mrs. Blanche Deveraux, and Mrs Rose Nylund.

"Mrs. Zbornak, Mrs. Deveraux, Mrs. Nylund it's so nice to see you ladies again," I said.

I let them in.

"Hi ladies, nice to see you again," said Richard.

"Hi Mrs. Zbornak, how are you?" Baxter asked.

"We're fine, how are you?" Dorothy answered.

"We're fine too and school is great!" said Buttercup.

"Hi Mrs. Nylund how are you doing?" Boomy asked.

"I'm great cutie, how are you?" Rose answered.

"We're great too and so is everything else," said Bubbles.

"Hi Mrs. Deveraux, how are you feeling?" Beauster asked.

"I'm good handsome, how are you feeling?" Blanche answered.

"We're good too and so are Mac and Richard," said Beauty.

"Mrs. Zbornak where's your mother?" Buster asked.

"Ma died a few weeks ago," Dorothy explained.

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Banners.

"At least she can see my father again," said Dorothy.

"She was one spunky lady," said Bam-bam.

"At least she won't steal money from Dorothy's purse," said Blanche.

"She will rest in peace," said Bamby.

"We all miss her," said Rose.

"I bought some cheesecake does anybody want some?" I asked.

"Sure we would love some," said Richard.

We all had cheesecake.

"This reminds me of back when we first met," said Blaster.

"Yeah we all had problems and eat snacks," said Bliss.

"Mrs. Petrillo will tell us her Sicilian stories," said Benster.

"Mrs. Nylund you would tell us your St. Olaf stories," Bloomy reminded.

"And sometimes Mr. Zbornak would come to us," said Bridger.

"Always wanting you back Mrs. Zbornak," Bridget reminded.

Dorothy moaned. We all remembered during our vacation to Miami there were times that Dorothy's ex-husband Stanley Zbornak would come to the house and bother Dorothy to see if she wants him back, but Dorothy is always telling him to get out. That and her Mother would call him a yutz which was true because he was a yutz.

* * *

There was a knock on the door that afternoon, Dorothy answered it.

"Hi it's me Stan," said Mr. Stanly Zbornak Dorothy's ex-husband.

"Oh what do you want?" Dorothy asked miserably.

"Nice place you have here," said Stanly.

"Thanks Mr. Zbornak, but may I ask why are you here?" Richard questioned.

"The neighbors told me that Dorothy, Blanche, and Rose were here," Stanly explained.

"Mr. Zbornak if this is gonna be about wanting your ex-wife back forget it," I said.

"Hey kids the last time I saw you all, you were only five, my have you grown," said Stanly.

"We remember Mr. Zbornak and are you gonna say you like us better that way?" Beatie asked.

"Because Mrs. Nylund thought we were cute, but she still likes us right Mrs. Nylund?" Benny pointed out.

"Yes Honey I still do," said Rose.

"And I heard you got married to Mac," Stanly said to Richard.

"Yes and we're both happy," said Richard.

"And we're The PowerPuffs guardians," I explained.

"Expect Binky and I," Burnner explained.

"We still have our Parents," said Binky.

"I'm here to visit for a little," said Stanly.

"Okay but just for a little bit," said Booster.

"But if you mess anything up you're gone," said Blossom

"I'll be the one to send him out," Dorothy pointed out.

"That's right Mrs. Zbornak since he left you," said Baxter.

"After 38 years of marriage for a younger lady," Buttercup pointed out.

"There are reasons why I married him," Dorothy pointed out.

* * *

After Stan left we all sighed with relief.

"Good he's gone," said Blanche.

We all went in the kitchen.

"Why did you marry that guy again Mrs. Zbornak?" Boomy asked.

"I have to admit he was handsome when he had hair, he had a good charm, and of course I was four months pregnant," said Dorothy.

"Really that's a good point," Bubbles admitted.

"You met him when you were both 17," said Beauster.

"Mrs Deveraux, you and Mr. Deveraux met on Christmas," said Beauty.

"And Mrs. Nylund you and Mr. Nylund met when you were both seven," said Buster.

"That's right and of course I'm the only one whose divorced," said Dorothy.

"And you still are," said Rose.

"And you and Mrs. Deveraux are widows," said Banners.

"There were other characters we met after you ladies," I pointed out.

"Yeah, we do see them off and on," said Richard.

"Otto's girlfriend Lita finally told us what happened to her Parents," said Bam-bam.

"They were scientists and told her and her siblings if anything bad happens," Bamby pointed out.

"They will use a time portal they build," said Blaster.

"A month later the Parents were killed in a car accident," Bliss explained.

"So they used the time portal and lived in a space ship," said Benster.

"Yeah they have been living on their own since then," said Bloomy.

"I can see why their Parents didn't want them to live in an orphanage," said Bridger.

"Because Otto told us his was a really bad orphanage," said Bridget.

"That's so sad," said Rose sadly.

"Lita and Otto have a lot in common though," said Bridget.

"Jerry is a lot like us," said Beatie.

"Yeah and he likes to relax," said Benny.

"Just like his Dad," said Richard.

"Tuddrusel always messes with them," I explained.

"Is he that strong guy who is a pig?" Dorothy asked.

"Yes Mrs. Zbornak but he's really cool," said Burnner.

"An idiot, a pig, and strong," said Binky.

"He's as big as Cyborg," Booster pointed out.

"They are all great friends," said Blossom.

"Larry can cook and bake," Baxter explained.

"And Brock cooks and bakes," said Buttercup.

"Otto says Tuddrusel teases Lita," said Boomy.

"Tuck says Brad teases Kate," said Bubbles.

"And Brad says Tuck teases Beth," said Beauster.

"I think Rudy and Penny like each other," said Beauty.

"Those two must be from Plansville," Blanche guessed.

"Snap lives in Greenland," explained Buster.

"Now Misty is a super model," Banners pointed out.

"And you told us Nightwing and Starfire like each other," said Rose.

"Yes they do even though Mac is married to me Beastboy still likes her," Richard explained.

"What is Madison's husband like?" Blanche asked.

"He's really cool," said Bam-bam,

"Nice," said Bamby.

"Well mannered," said Blaster.

"Makes Madison happy," said Bliss.

"And he also makes Mac comfortable," said Benster.

"And Richard too," said Bloomy.

"Yeah, he is part of Mac's family now," said Bridger.

"Also Madison is better to Mac now that their adults," Bridget explained.

"That is so sweet," said Rose.

"It is isn't it?" Beatie and Benny said.

* * *

The teenagers took the nice ladies to show them Townsville, the cool Puffs, the tough Puffs and Dorothy went to the arcade, the smart Puffs and Blanche went to the mall and the book store, and the sweet Puffs and Rose went to the toy store.

"Hey I like this arcade," said Dorothy.

"Binky and I love it," Burnner explained.

"Yeah we love video games," said Binky.

"It's awesome," said Baxter.

"It rules," said Buttercup.

"It rocks," said Buster.

"It's fun," said Banners.

"It's excellent," said Benster.

"It's exciting," said Bloomy.

The teens and Dorothy had a great time at the arcade by playing some video games that suited them.

"This place is beautiful!" said Blanche.

"Yeah, it's really fantastic," said Booster.

"And pretty," said Blossom.

"Nice," said Beauster.

"Gorgeous," said Beauty.

"Great," said Blaster.

"Lovely," said Bliss.

the teens and Blanche tried some clothes on to see if they fit, they even bought some of them, and they also had a good time at the book store, reading about some books that suited them, such as the boys read some comic book super heroes, and science stuff while the girls read some fashion stuff and science stuff as well, Blanche even read romance novels since romance stuff was her big thing, and everyone knew that.

"A toy store how cute," said Rose.

"yeah and adorable," said Boomy.

"even though we're teenagers," said Bubbles.

"we love kid stuff," said Bam-bam.

"they get the good stuff," said Bamby.

"it doesn't make us babies," said Bridger.

"to still like kid stuff," said Bridget.

"we all have hearts of kids," said Beaite.

"Mac does too and always will," said Benny.

the teens and the Rose had a good time at the toy store, it brought childhood memories for the teens and even Rose, they were stuffed animals that they liked, cute dolls, cool dinosaurs, cool cars, and cute horses for them to all look at. The teens and the old ladies met up with each other and go some ice cream.

"I remembered the last time we had ice cream," said Dorothy.

"It was the time when Vidal was seeing Sophia," said Blanche.

"Yep and you both fought over him and made up after he died," said Rose.

"Wow Mrs. Deveraux you must of seen a lot of men," said Burnner.

"I did have many, many, many men," said Blanche.

"Are you and Mr. Weber still seeing each other Mrs. Nylund?" Binky asked.

"Yes but he's back at home and I'm here," Rose explained.

"We will talk more at your house," Dorothy suggested.

They came back home.

* * *

"The weekend is almost over," I said.

"It's back to school for you guys," said Richard.

"And we better go home," said Dorothy.

"You will come back some other time right?" Booster asked.

"Sure we will darling," said Blanche.

"Yay that's good," said Blossom.

"And maybe you can come to Miami in the summer," said Dorothy.

"That's cool too," said Baxter.

"Thanks Mrs. Zbornak," said Buttercup.

"I will miss you teens," said Rose.

"I'll miss you too," said Boomy.

"Yeah Mrs. Nylund, said Bubbles.

We hugged our old friends and waved bye to them.

"It was great seeing them again," said Beauster.

"Mrs. Petrillo will rest in peace," said Beauty.

"We will see those nice ladies again," said Buster.

"I hope Mr. Zbornak won't bother them," said Banners.

"He didn't give us any trouble," said Bam-bam.

"Let's eat some lunch," said Bamby.

"Yeah," the rest said.

We all went inside the house to have some lunch. It was very nice to see our old friends again, we hoped to see them again one more time because one day they won't be around anymore. Sophia may have been gone but she does live on in our memories that we have had of her.

* * *

 **That's the end of this story, I hope you enjoyed it. Now for people who watch The Golden Girls, I am fully aware that Dorothy married Blanche's Uncle Lucas, but in this he has died and she hangs out with Blanche and Rose again. And I also know that Sophia lived in a retirement home in a different show, but since she was in her eighties in the show, I can't imagine her making it to her nineties. The next story is when The PowerPuffs go to Bikini Bottom once more.**


End file.
